1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings of portable electronic devices, and particularly to a waterproof housing of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop computers, are widely used. In use, the portable electronic devices often need to be connected to many accessories, such as earphones, chargers, and Universal Series Bus (USB) cables, etc. Generally, many types of portable electronic device housings define a plurality of jack holes therein for receiving the plugs of the accessories, which can allow liquid such as water to enter the device and cause damage
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.